Harry Potter und die Augen des Feindes
by LadyVictoriaMalfoy
Summary: Harry fühlt sich einsam und verlassen, da seine besten Freunde zu einem Paar geworden sind...


Harry Potter und die Augen des Feindes

_Disclaimer: _

Die Welt Harry Potters gehört Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene durch das Schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld, sie ist aus reiner Langeweile entstanden...

_Title:_

Harry Potter und die Augen des Feindes

_Author:_

LadyVictoriaMalfoy

_Warning: _

evtl. später slash, bisher jugendfrei

_Pairing:_

bisher nur Ron/Hermione

_Feedback: _

Das ist die erste FF dich ich schreibe und ich wüsst gern ob sie okay ist oder nicht... also bitte reviewen!

Es war ein ganz normaler Schultag. So normal wie er in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei nur sein konnte.

Unausgeschlafen schälte sich der 17jährige Harry Potter aus seinem Bett im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war bereits so spät, dass er sich beeilen musste um vor dem Unterricht noch in Ruhe frühstücken zu können. Er wunderte sich, dass er noch nicht von seinen Klassenkameraden geweckt worden war.

Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan und Neville Longbottom schienen schon in die große Halle aufgebrochen zu sein, während die Vorhänge um Ron Weasleys Bett noch zugezogen waren. Einen kurzen Moment lang dachte Harry daran Ron zu wecken, doch dann erinnerte er sich an seinen letzten Versuch. Noch immer war es ihm peinlich seinen besten Freund mit seiner besten Freundin überrascht zu haben...

Schon länger hatte er vermutet, dass Ron und ihre gemeinsame beste Freundin Hermione Granger mehr waren als nur Freunde.

Bereits im 3. Schuljahr deutete es sich an, dass Ron für Hermione schwärmte. Deutlich wurde es vor allem im 4. Schuljahr, nachdem Hermione mit Viktor Krum, dem bulgarischen Quidditch-Nationalspieler, zum Eröffnungsball des Trimagischen Turniers gegangen war. Dies war wohl der Moment in dem sich Ron bewusst wurde, was seine beste Freundin wirklich für ihn bedeutete.

Auch Hermiones Interesse an Ron kann man im Nachhinein ab dem vierten Schuljahr entdecken. Während sich die beiden im 3. Schuljahr noch wegen ihren Haustieren bekriegten, begann Hermione ihn ein Jahr später mehr oder weniger bewusst eifersüchtig zu machen. Mehr als einmal flickte sie Viktor Krum geschickt in eine Unterhaltung ein, was eigentlich immer dazu führte, dass der rothaarige Freund an die Decke ging.

Für alle Beobachter – vor allem für Lavender und Parvati – war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die beiden Turteltäubchen zueinander finden würden. Mehrmals machten schon Gerüchte über die beiden in Hogwarts die Runde, die aber schon kurz nach ihrer Entstehung entweder von einer scharlachroten Hermione oder von einem orangerotem Ron aus der Welt geschafft wurden.

Jedem, außer den beiden selbst, war klar, dass sie zueinander gehörten. Lange ließ sich Ron von Hermiones Brieffreundschaft mit Viktor Krum täuschen und Hermione dachte einfach Ron hätte noch kein Interesse an Mädchen, da für ihn nur Quidditchspiele und Streiche zu zählen schienen.

So war es bis zum 7. Schuljahr geblieben. Doch nach den Sommerferien konnte Harry zwischen Ron und Hermione Veränderungen beobachten.

Plötzlich verbrachte Ron freiwillig Zeit in der Bücherei. Um sich für seine UTZ Prüfungen vorzubereiten, sagte er Harry. Doch diesem war klar, dass er nur in Hermiones Nähe sein wollte, die in ihrem Abschlussjahr nur noch zu den Mahlzeiten und für den Unterricht die Bibliothek verließ. Es soll sogar schon vorgekommen sein, dass Hermione dort eingeschlafen und erst am nächsten Morgen wieder aufgewacht war.

Harry selbst zog es vor seine Aufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen und ans Lernen dachte er Anfang des Schuljahres noch nicht.

So kam es, dass Harry nun mehr Zeit mit Neville, Dean und Seamus verbrachte als mit seinen besten Freunden. Schließlich wollte er die beiden nicht stören.

Beim Essen und auch während des Unterrichts konnte er vermehrt zärtliche Blicke zwischen Ron und Hermione beobachten, doch mehr schien sich einfach nicht zwischen den beiden zu entwickeln. Es war zum verrückt werden.

Harry zweifelte bereits einige Zeit daran, dass aus den beiden noch ein Pärchen werden würde, als er an einem Samstagmorgen Ron wecken wollte um mit ihm ein wenig Quidditch zu trainieren, wie sie es an Wochenenden öfter taten.

Mit Schwung riss er den Vorhang um Rons Bett auf. Während er sich noch wunderte, da Ron den Vorhang sonst nie zuzog, erschien ihm ein erschreckendes Bild. Ron war nicht allein im Bett. Neben ihm lag... Hermione... oben ohne... mindestens...


End file.
